emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7676 (24th November 2016)
Plot Emma is still annoyed about Leyla sticking her nose in her business the previous day. Zak brings Joanie's a newspaper so they can look for places in Leeds, but Joanie knows he doesn't really want to move away. Zak assures his wife he wants her and they can live wherever she wants. Pete, Finn and Ross worry about Emma and the inquest. They tell Emma she should stay at home whilst they go to the inquest. Eric donates his share to David's skydiving birthday surprise. Eric accidentally slips to David about the skydiving. Zak apologises to Joanie again and tries to make her see why he kissed Lisa. Joanie queries how he'll cope moving away from family, although Zak insists he'll manage as Joanie is the most important member of his family. Marlon finds a tub of the dodgy moisturiser and puts some on. Harriet comes across Emma apologising to James' grave. Emma tells Harriet she'll never move on but Harriet assures her she will in time, and suggests she opens up to her boys about what she's feeling. Marlon's face is all patchy. Carly realises it's from the moisturiser and explains that it's dodgy. David tells Tracy and Frank he doesn't want any fuss, suggesting they raise some money for the cancer ward instead of going skydiving. Pete gives the Bartons a pep talk before they go into the court, just as Emma turns up and tells the family they will get answers. Zak and Joanie inform Belle about their plans to move to Leeds. Belle doesn't take the news well. The inquest gets underway and the Pathologist reports his findings to the Coroner. In the café, Carly shows Brenda a picture of Marlon's face, although Brenda insists no one else has complained. Carly orders Brenda to get all the moisturisers back. Jermaine tries to make Belle see why Zak and Joanie are moving. Frank and Tracy dress up as an elf and the Virgin Mary and charge people £1 for people to throw pies at Frank. Whilst Megan isn't looking, Brenda retrieves the moisturiser from her bag. Bobby watches Frank. Emma is called to testify. Joanie tells Zak she understands why he is worried about moving away from Belle. Emma talks about James's final days and gets sidetracked talking about the perfect future they were planning. The corner tries to get her back to the issue of James' death. Emma states it's down to her James is gone. James' death is all her fault. Cast Regular cast *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye Guest cast *Coroner - Jessica Boyde *Pathologist - Ben Owora *Bobby - Sebastian Shaw Locations *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Farrers Barn - Front garden *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Cemetery *David's Shop - Shop floor *Coroners' Court *The Woolpack - Public bar *Café Main Street - Interior Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes